


Credence

by taketheblanket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The worst feeling is the suggestion that he’s not to be trusted." </p><p>Levi and Eren's first time. Canon-Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beforethequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beforethequeen).



> So my girlfriend and I sat down and had a couple of beers and challenged each other to write some canon verse SnK smut. Is it legal to write fan fiction drunk? Anyway, this fic ended up a lot more symbolic and a lot less smutty than I wanted it to be, but that's alright. I present: my headcanon for Levi and Eren's first time. 
> 
> If you want some really good smut, check out my girlfriend's partner piece of her headcanon for the first time Jean and Armin have sex under author: beforethequeen.
> 
> You can find us both on tumblr at feraldays and dominus-spookitus. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

It’s been happening like this for weeks, now. It started without any hidden pretenses. Levi liked to have a few cups of tea after dinner. Eren was always stalling his retirement; no one enjoys sleeping in a dungeon.

 

Like any other night, Levi and Eren ended up the last two sitting at the table in the castle’s dining room where the squad shared their dinner. Like any other night, Levi sat at the head of the table and Eren sat at the far end. A pair of shackles hangs from the arms of Eren’s chairs, but they remain unused for the past several weeks. At least his comrades are starting to trust his impulses, in contrast to his own uncertainty.

 

Levi rises at one point to freshen the pot with hot water. When he returns, the corporal serves Eren another cup of tea without asking if he wanted one. Eren’s eyes track the other man as he moves from over his shoulder to the other side of the table. He’s quiet tonight.

 

Their post-dinner conversations have become one of the things Eren values the most in his daily routine. He misses having Mikasa and Armin at his disposal. He misses having people around him that he can be wholly honest with. In this castle, with this squad, he has to watch every word that comes out of his mouth, lest he give anyone another reason to think he’s young, or incompetent, or volatile.

 

The worst feeling is the suggestion that he’s not to be trusted.

 

Levi is the only person here that seems to respect that Eren is a human being- with doubts and insecurities. A human being that is inevitably going to question his authorities and to veer from suggestion- and instruction. Levi has never blamed Eren for his decisions and mistakes. Eren has come to appreciate these late night conversations with Levi. He is disappointed his comrade is silent tonight. He suddenly feels as if he must once again act with restraint.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He regrets the question the instant Levi’s eyes shift towards him. He shifts in his seat and stares down at his tea as he takes another sip.

 

“I am,” Levi responds. They’re the first words he’s said to Eren since dinner ended. They should be enough to satiate his curiosity. Any time Levi isn’t well, he’s been willing to share his frustrations and anxieties with Eren in the past. If his authority claims he is fine, he should believe him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Levi’s eyes narrow to that disappointing glower that always makes Eren regret his existence. He sits upright in his seat as if military respect will make up for the intrusive question. He busies himself with a mouthful of tea.

 

“Why do you worry about me?” Levi asks, leaning forward across the table, his elbows leaning on the dented and bruised wood.

 

“I always am concerned for my friends,” Eren defends, swallowing the hot liquid. “I thought we had become friends.”

 

“We have,” Levi confirms, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, knuckles furrowing his brow and palms facing open towards the younger man.

 

They fall into silence once more. Eren knows this is an opportunity to once again ask Levi what’s bothering him, but he does not find the confidence. Rather, he slumps back in his seat and shuts his eyes for a moment. His body is tired, but his mind is restless.

 

When his eyes reopen, Levi is standing in front of him. Eren jumps in his seat, and the unused metal cuffs clack against the legs of his chair. His hands lay still and idle, even when Levi leans down to kiss him.

 

At this moment, Eren wouldn’t describe him mind as “restless.” In fact, “silent” may be a better word. His conscious is as quiet as Levi was just a few minutes before.

 

“Sleep in my room.”

 

All he can do is nod. He stands, collecting their cups and saucers on a the tray with the tea pot. As he walks to the kitchen, Levi wipes the table down and straightens the chairs. He washes the china with shaky hands, all too aware when the other appears in the doorway. After just a moment of studying him, Levi steps forward to help him dry the dishes. Eren has to reach over his head to place them in the cabinet over the stove. Levi does not move out of his way.

 

Given that Eren has nothing else he can use to stall, Levi walks back into the dining hall and pulls a key over his head from around his neck. Eren watches as he removes both sets of shackles from Eren’s chair at the table and sets off down the hall towards his quarters.

 

Eren has never been in Levi’s bedroom before, but it is no different from any of his other comrades that he’s caught glimpses of. There are two military issued cots in the room, but one holds nothing but a bare mattress. This is where Levi latches the hand cuffs. “Don’t make me use these,” Levi orders. Still frozen in the doorway, Eren shakes his head as a promise.

 

He just manages to move into the room enough for Levi to shut the door behind him. The castle is already an eerily reticent place, but putting another door between them makes Eren feel more isolated that he ever has. It’s possible Levi sensed this, or it’s possible he simply knows what he wants, but no more than a heartbeat after the door has been secured, Levi is kissing him again.

 

This time, Eren reciprocates. He knows this isn’t a test, or a game. He believes in this moment. His hands rise from his sides and land softly on Levi’s shoulders. He feels Levi’s lips part in response.

 

When they separate after a few moments of imperturbable kissing, Levi is looking up at Eren with a face that reads both disappointment and relief.

 

“Are you alright?” Eren manages to ask, his hands dragging a mindful trail from his collarbone to his chest.

 

“I am.”

 

Levi’s hands fall away from Eren’s waist as he turns and walks towards his bed. He stands beside it, methodically untying his shoes and stepping out of them before beginning work on his slacks. It takes Eren a few moments to gather the confidence, but before Levi is able to unfasten his belt, he steps forward and completes the task for him.

 

Undressing Levi is surprising. The corporal is more muscular than he often appears through his clothing, but Eren realizes that’s not exactly unexpected. His body is lined with dark purples scars in the shadow of the harness they both wear on a daily basis. Eren always assumed the sores and rubs caused by the leather straps got better the longer you were in the military, but as his fingers trace the diagonal lines down Levi’s side, he realizes the wounds only get worse.

 

He has nothing left to do but untie and tug down the white drawstring briefs that, upon their removal, show that Levi is undividedly absorbed in Eren’s decisions. Before he’s able to reach forward and touch the other man, Levi sits down on the edge of his bed. His hand falls over his lap, both covering his arousal and stroking it as he looks up through long eyelashes and black bangs.

 

Eren’s hands fall sharply to his own waist, fingers knotting in the thinning cotton of his favorite house-shirt. He takes a deep breath before tugging the garment over his head and letting it fall to the floor. As he kicks off his shoes and frets his way out of his trousers, his eyes cannot leave Levi’s, however much they truly want to watch what’s happening with Levi’s hand a few feet below. Suddenly, Eren seems to realize he is standing before his squad leader wearing nothing but nervous laughter, and the mollification of finally having this moment relaxes Eren. He kneels on the edge of the mattress and Levi willingly falls back beneath them as they entangle.

 

They do not kiss as Eren’s hands run lightly down Levi’s body. It isn’t until Eren’s hand wraps firmly around Levi’s cock that the shorter man gasps and grapples for Eren’s mouth. Levi seems to be using Eren’s mouth to catch any sounds that may concern their fellow comrades and Eren swallows them eagerly, in awe of the way Levi’s mouth feels when moans get caught in the back of his throat.

 

Levi’s arms double around Eren’s shoulders and his legs wrap ardently around his thighs. Now, it’s Levi’s turn to swallow the sounds that escape Eren’s mouth at the motion of his superior clinging to him. He is impudent. Eren knows what Levi wants. He presses his hips into the other’s, allowing their damp erections to slide together for a few thrusts of his hips before Eren wedges an arm under his lover and rolls the man over.

 

To his disappointment, Levi crawls away from him, but Eren’s chagrin fades when he realizes Levi is simply digging under his mattress for a glass bottle of grape seed oil. Oil is carefully rationed to members of the military, permitted for the matiences of their harnesses and nothing else. They’re not even allowed to cook with it. Levi leans on his hip, holding the bottle in his hand and looking up at Eren with an expression that reads fear of contempt. Eren hopes that his left hand holding up his heavy cock is enough to reassure Levi as he reaches forward the takes the bottle in his right.

 

Propped on his elbows, the heel of Levi’s palms are pressed firmly into his eyes. Eren kisses the nape of his neck before kneeling between the other’s thighs. As he drizzles the oil over his fingers, Eren can’t help but dip his index finger in his mouth and taste the amber liquid. He hasn’t tasted oil since he was a child and he took a trip with his father inside of Wall Sina. In this moment Eren feels an insatiable desire to experience as many of the world’s wonders as he can before his death. Levi lifts his head to peer over his shoulder and see what has Eren anchored in one place. They make eye contact and it’s enough to break Eren from his spell. He leans his  forearm on Levi’s lower back and presses a finger inside of him.

 

Levi breathes in slowly, head hanging from the imposing slope of his shoulders. Eren’s eyes are on the back of Levi’s head as he feels around inside of the other man. Levi is relaxed for him. Levi wants him. Eren adds a second finger and he watches as Levi’s arms give out from underneath him, leaving his face to press into the covers of his bed as his hands knot in his own hair on the back of his head. A third finger diminishes Levi to nothing more than soft gasps and selfish grinding against his mattress.

 

He removes his fingers from the warmth inside of the other man and occupies himself by pouring another palmful of oil into his hand. Eren spreads the slick fluid over his swollen flesh. Levi is watching him from the corner of his eye, breathing through his mouth. His hands unfold and leave their position at the back of his neck only to clasp together once more behind his lower back. Eren’s left hand descends from his erection to meet them, holding Levi’s wrists together between his reaching fingers. This time Levi’s moan is louder than they both expect. His ass reaches up, eager for the promise of what’s to come.

 

His right hand is needed to guide himself into Levi’s accepting warmth, but as soon as he’s fully sheathed, Eren takes a wrist in each of his larger hands, pinning his arms to the bed on either side of Levi’s naked body. “Fuck…” comes the hoarse voice beneath him. Eren moves his hips a few times, letting a few sighs slip from his lips as he savors the feeling of someone needing him.

 

He want to be closer, so holding Levi’s wrists tight, Eren folds his arms up so that his captive hands are framing his flushed face. He runs his lips through the short, dark hair at the base of his skull before letting his lips settle in the shell of Levi’s ear. From here, Eren is able to hear every indecency as they fall reproachfully from the corporal’s lips.

 

With their bodies aligned and their skin beginning to sweat, Eren rocks into Levi, not allowing his cock to pull out very far before he’s pushing back into him. Levi’s hands writhe against the bed where Eren has imprisoned them. He pushes down harder on his wrists as he rolls more firmly into the boy beneath him. He has spent so many nights with Levi over the past few weeks that despite the deviation of this particular evening, Eren is able to tell when Levi’s groans of pleasure shift to yelps of need.

 

He pulls back, and his cock leaves Levi’s ass along with a moan of disapproval from both men. Eren releases Levi’s arms for just long enough to hook his hands under the smaller man’s hips. He hoists his body off the bed so that he can reach beneath him and stroke the flesh Levi's ignored so far. He is just beginning to position himself on trembling hands and knees when Eren grabs his wrists again with both hands, forcing Levi to fall face first back into the mattress. He lets out a sound that could be the beginning of a sob, but is interrupted by a sharp intake of air. Eren pulls Levi’s arms behind his back and holds both of them in one hand. His free hand snakes under Levi’s body once more to grope at his wanting flesh.

 

Eren is hard enough that he does not need his already occupied hands help with burying himself back into his lover. In this position, he is able to fuck him without need to stop to reposition. He revels in the way Levi’s pants and whines mirror his own building pleasure, and whenever Eren feels he is too close, too soon, he slows down and loosens his grip on Levi’s cock and they both will release shaky sighs, grateful to not be thrown off the edge sooner that they must.

 

However, restraint only takes Eren so far. When Levi turns his head enough to watch his charge drive into him from behind, Eren cannot withhold any longer. He cups his hand loosely around the head of Levi’s cock, so as Eren fucks him, the weeping tip of his erection slides across his palm. As Levi approaches orgasm, he falls quietly, no gasps, or moans, or expletives leave his mouth as he shuts his eyes and holds his breath. But Eren doesn’t need an exclamation to explain the sudden tightening of Levi’s ass around his cock, or the hot liquid that pools in his palm.

 

Levi goes limp beneath him, hips falling back to the bed. Eren kneels over him, panting and avoiding touching himself lest he slip into orgrasm just from the sight of Levi laying beneath him on the bed. His superior is watching him over his shoulder, and he reaches up to take Eren’s hands in his own. Eren grips them tight, letting them rest on top of Levi’s ass. The way Levi spreads his thighs and subtly smirks up at Eren is invitation to bear into the other man and fuck him until he is coming inside of him.

 

He insisted they shower. Apart. And so, Eren is grateful when he returns from the washroom to find that Levi’s door is still unlocked. He shuts the door quietly behind him and locks it, deciding to worry about how he’ll get out of the room unnoticed in the morning. Levi is sitting up on the edge of his bed. Having already changed the sheets while Eren was washing up, now he is simply waiting for the other’s return.

 

Military cots are not made for two people, but they make it work. Eren faces the wall and Levi wraps around him from behind. He doesn’t try to get Levi to talk as they nestle together under the same heavy, hunter green blanket that all of the soldiers sleep beneath. However, unlike his comrades, Eren falls asleep to fingernails scratching at his scalp and a lingering kiss on the nape of his neck.

 


End file.
